


First times.

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Some of Steve and Tony's first in their relationship.





	First times.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was only going to post this series in order but I thought of this after I started posting I've always wanted a family. What about you?

THEIR FIRST TIME SAVING THE WORLD AS A COUPLE. 

The first time they had to go out as the Avengers they had only been official for two weeks. 

Nothing really changed until the end when Steve was hit pretty bad and Tony had to keep fighting even though his boyfriend was laying on the floor hurt. 

Tony thought harder once Steve was hit and got rid of the enemy two times faster before he rushed down to Steve who was just waking up. 

Even though Tony spent the fight scars shitless about Steve the two of them worked better together then they ever had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THEIR FIRST TIME. 

The first time Steve and Tony slept together was amazing.  
They were one month into being official boyfriends and when Steve and Tony went out they hadn't expected there night to end in sex but were both really glad that it had.

Unlike popular belief captain America was not a virgin.   
But he had never slept with a man before.   
The total opposite to Tony. Who despite the media reporting about all of his female hoke ups hand slept with more men than women.

They took things slowly and the night was spent with loving kisses and exploring each other's bodies.

Waking up next to each other the next morning just made the whole night even better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TONY'S FIRST TIME STAYING AT STEVES APARTMENT.

The first time Tony stayed at Steves was three months into their relationship and it was because Steve had gotten hurt on his latest mission.

Steve and his shield team were sent out on a secret mission cutting short Steve and Tony's date and the next day when Tony got a message letting him know that Steve was hurt. He went straight to Steves apartment to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

It turns out that other then a few cuts and a concussion Steve was okay but that didn't stop Tony from fusing over Steve. 

Tony stayed the next two nights until Steve had fully recovered and was back on his feet like nothing had happened. 

And although Steve got a little bit annoyed with Tony he was overjoyed about how much Tony cared about him and the two only grew closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE FIRST TIME STEVE AND TONY LEFT A PIECE OF CLOTHING AT EACH OTHERS PLACE. 

The first time Steve left clothing at Tony's was only a week after Tony had stayed at his house when he was hurt. 

Steve left a pair of his pyjama clothes at the tower for when he stayed the night. 

It took Tony a week to notice the pair of clothes that wasn't his and when he did he pulled Steve into a long Kiss happier then he had ever been. 

And a week later Tony left a pair of his pyjamas at Steve's apartment. 

It was a little stupid how happy a pair of cloths made the two of them but neither of them had ever been in a relationship where they felt comfortable enough to leave a piece of clothing at the other person place.

Feeling comfortable enough after only just over 3 months together was an amazing feeling for both Steve and Tony and the pyjamas was just a way of the two of them showing each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE FIRST TIME THEY SAY I LOVE YOU. 

They went out for their six month anniversary to a little restaurant in Brooklyn that Steve loved and while they were eating dessert Steve said "I love you so much" without even realising it. 

Tony sat there shocked for a few minutes as Steve carried on talking not realising what he had said before he finally butted in saying "I love you too". 

It had taken Steve by surprise before it clicked that he had said it first. 

Steve had laughed as Tony took hold of his hands and they both smiled. 

It was a little cheesy but the two of them were so happy they didn't even care. 

Steve spent the night at Tony's and neither of them could stop saying how much they loved each other even as they made love and it was the last thing they said to each other before they went to sleep. 

The team know something was going on when the couple came down the next morning being more affectionate toward each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THEIR FIRST FIGHT. 

Their first fight happened a week after they first said I love you. 

Steve was giving a really dangerous Shield mission that Tony deemed Steve didn't need to be on. Steve disagreed with Tony and after a shouting match, Steve left for the mission mad and Tony and mad at himself. 

When Steve got back three days later unharmed he headed straight to the Avengers tower and made up with Tony. 

The two of them didn't fight very often and after there first fight they never left for a mission mad at each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE FIRST TIME THEY WENT AWAY TOGETHER. 

 

The first time Steve and Tony went away together was about 9 months unit their relationship and they went to Miami and stayed at Tony's beach house. 

It was only for a long weekend but the two of them spent it blissfully happy just the two of them not having to worry about saving the world. Not having to worry about saving anyone. 

They barely left the beach house the whole time they were there and the only times they did was to get food. 

They both thought spending the weekend away together would be this big thing but it wasn't, It just felt like any other weekend they spent together happy and in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world saw them as Iron man and Captain America, superheroes, people who saved the world, people who saved them. 

To the team, they were Tony and Steve. Two great guys who were a little closed off but amazing people nether the less. 

But to each other, they were something else. They were in love. They got to see a different side to each other aside only they saw. 

Their relationship was full of firsts some amazing some not so much but stuff they would never change for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and if their is just let me know.   
> I would love to know what you thought about the story in the comments.


End file.
